User talk:CaptainCain
Archive I The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. If you hate on America, my homeland I kill You! seditious libel is strictly forbidden! 2. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that 3. Please sign your fucking names when you post a message, thank you - The Management -CaptainCain: "They hit me with a truck" (talk) 23:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion Due to real life obligations I will not be active for the next couple of days. CaptainCain (talk) 00:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : I'm Back. CaptainCain (talk) 18:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Officially been here one year. CaptainCain (talk) 12:07, May 7, 2015 (UTC) 4,000 edits woo! CaptainCain (talk) 03:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh hey I hit 5,000 edits. CaptainCain (talk) 03:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll be out of town over the weekend. CaptainCain (talk) 14:01, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Back. CaptainCain (talk) 21:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Walrus king hey CC, the Papal Charter is basically, Papal acknowlegment of a town/settlement. It requires the leader of the place, or an envoy, to swear their fealty to the Pope, as well as give a percentage of their taxes to him. In return, they are granted the pope/god's permission to rule and the support of the other ruler's in the states. Walrus king (talk) 02:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Walrus, I'm going to be adding to the region very soon. CaptainCain (talk) 14:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, i forgot to mention that the envoy is usually given rule of the town/settlement, just due to it being them swearing their loyalty. Also, about the RP, i don't really know. I had thought about some chase to Distrito Capital, but i forget why, and that is a long trip. Do you think it might be better to start A new one? I don't want to let it die, but a change of scenery might be nice Walrus king (talk) 21:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, i was looking over the fusileros (sigh) and i was wondering how lucas became a wanted man. I know he killed the comancheros but... He killed them. Who's gonna know? And for that matter why would they care? Comancheros don't really have that strong of bonds with each other i think, and the League wouldn't even care that much (though they would still shoot at him for the disrespect. the boi Walrus (talk) 02:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Does cholla springs have physical depots/offices/some form of permant presence in these regions or just go to them? the boi Walrus (talk) 20:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) They run some Liveries in the region's major towns. CaptainCain (talk) 20:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, the page wad kinda vague about it. the boi Walrus (talk) 20:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I see, well if thats the case I'll go back and add some more detail to that section. Thanks for the notice. CaptainCain (talk) 20:48, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, i dont know if you've looked over the SDL, but would you be interested in making Clifford Dewitt? I plan on giving him an actual page. You know how the PDF work so i feel like it would be easier for you than me. I know you already have a lot more to do, but i thought i'd offer. the boi Walrus (talk) 21:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps later in the season, when my future schedule isn't as full. After Rio Grande City, the Perez Family, and then after that some papal pages, most notably a few popes and a earldom. CaptainCain (talk) 00:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't actually remember off of the top of my head, i planned him at some point but wrote nothing down the boi Walrus (talk) 03:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I was literally thinking that same thing earlier. For sure the boi Walrus (talk) 20:40, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, i was looking over the Perez family and i noticed the range war was in the 2100s, which is cool, but Paul romero wasn't alive yet. Sorry about the suggestion, i don't really have anyonw in that time frame the boi Walrus (talk) 20:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I do actually, i wanna say Billy de la Rosa, but maybe we were in chat, but yeah, texas brahmin ranchers and the mexican cattle barons had a range war at some point. the boi Walrus (talk) 00:38, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I found it, it's called the brahmin Rancher-Cattleman Range War. Although Cattleman should be cattlemen since its plural. CaptainCain (talk) 13:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Let me know when you guys get somewhere in the north vegas desert.wilderness area in the RP please, i have a idea for a good intro for Bayaraq the boi Walrus (talk) 14:46, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, what do you think about the brits having a small radio station in the dominion? it's based in Tampico and the signal barely gets to the border of their territory. i figure it's run by the army/government and mainly plays old-timey british songs along with the occasional bit of propaganda news. the boi Walrus (talk) 15:42, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Propaganda wouldn't fly after Jorge Cruces led his revolution he liberalized the government and made it way more transparent. The old timey songs would be fine though. CaptainCain (talk) 16:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Do you recall the Great Northern War (between the cattle assocciations) being mentioned in any detail? I have the basics, but just not a date. the boi Walrus (talk) 14:02, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Not even in the slightest, I got the war down in name only. You might want to check Jean-Napoleon though, he has a bit of detail on it there. CaptainCain (talk) 14:14, May 24, 2015 (UTC) good idea, it was indeed covered in that magnificent stub. "The second and largest of the range wars between the San Fernando Cattleman's Association and the Valle Hermoso Cattleman's Association broke out in November of 2265 and would last for four years." the boi Walrus (talk) 05:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) More on the Papal charter, straifht from the horse's mouth: Go for it! The Papal States were founded in 2150 by the Papal Charter of 2150 which establishes the Pope in Soto la Marina. Barons offer troops and treasure to a central pool. If a baron is in trouble, the pope draws from the pool to aid him. Fealty is also required as is Roman Catholicism and adhering to the Pope's moral decrees (no slavery, prostitution, and other immoral activities may be legally protected in a barony). May I suggest the town of Santa Juana? Florida Born 77 (talk) the boi Walrus (talk) 00:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. CaptainCain (talk) 02:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Very little certainty, but I think that ship in the trailer is the Constitution ''now is permant drydock. the boi Walrus (talk) 15:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) How about that Heart of Hell, is that still on at all? the boi Walrus (talk) 01:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Not really and I have no intention of writing more in that story, if you want to you'll have to ask T. Also please stop posting in this section, ita getting obscenely long and rather annoying to navigate. CaptainCain (talk) 01:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) MongoosePirate I would like to make a character and maybe a little struggling barony in the Highlands of Tamaulipas. A younger son from the Papal States, the wannabe baron wants to win glory and land in the forbidding Highlands. His parents, thinking it to be a fool's venture, only allow him to take a manservant with him. He spends the rest of his money buying mercenaries. His journey will be long and ardous, with likely little to no payoff. Sound good so far? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:55, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...well the issue is that most Baronies are usually located within the Papal States itself, to add The Highlands is sort of reserved for ghosts, legends, odd mutants and basically spooky, scooby doo kinda stuff. But perhaps this guy could try and forge a barony out of The Saltlands? Disclaimer: Not all the pages in Tamaulipas are mine though, other users; Walrus king and Florida Born 77 have made large contributions to the region with Florida having made the first page in the area well before I arrived, thought I'd juet let you know, otherwise I look forward to this new Barony, just make sure what you write doesn't contradict what walrus, Florida and myself have already written. CaptainCain (talk) 13:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) it should be cool, he can always make his own barony thats independant after all. plus, the idea of any real papal support for there is really a joke. so it really would be just him. there are always the nearby factions for trade, war, and/or protection the boi Walrus (talk) 15:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay fair enough. Go for it Mongoose! CaptainCain (talk) 18:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Norman Herrick Hey, CC, Norman Herrick is your page right? I was hoping to discuss his actions in Jenkinston and when it happened so I could add it to the town's page. And I did want to add/change a couple details, depending on when it happened. Oh and if I'm wrong about it being your page (I didn't even check) can you tell who's it is? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 00:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' Yes for the umpteenth time, Norman Herrick is my page. If you have an idea relating to his actions (which I'm fairly certain you already outlined on his talk page) please state them and feel free to add them to his page. CaptainCain (talk) 00:37, May 27, 2015 (UTC) OK, glad I have a go ahead. What is inhibiting me though is what year did Norman enter Jenkinston? Because that dictates how (slightly) that whole situation would have gone down. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' Around 2263. CaptainCain (talk) 01:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) OK, so I will make this during the lawless period. But I wanted to change the The Killers response to just a stand-off, no shooting. And then, as they leave, guns raised, Norman shoots his way through the saloon and then the Killers run and shoot to their wagon, which ends up bullet ridden. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' That sounds fine. CaptainCain (talk) 02:42, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Pope Names *Pope a Pope named Jesus, the First and Only. (Behind the scenes-a reference to "The Boondocks" A Pimp named Slickback) Had dozens of illegitimate children with dozens of mistresses. *Pope Gek I, a Pope for one year before dying of a drug overdose, was famous for his hallucinogen addiction and general insanity. He was a Cardinal to the North African Wastelands or in Afrikaans, "Die Kankerland" or "The cancer-land/wasteland." His name "Gek" is Afrikaans for "Crazy." *Pope Chinua II, a native Nigerian-he is the only African born Pope in history. And left his mark for attempted cleansing of the Papal States of "Satin's Spawn" (ghouls) in the series of wars known as "Die Zombi Oorloë" (The Zombie Wars). (Behind the scenes-names after Chinua Achebe, author of ''Things Fall Apart) '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' I appreciate the fact that you've tried to incorporate my Afrikaans heritage into the pages you suggested but to have a ton of characters/pages with Afrikaans in them in a Spanish speaking country seems a tad out of place, but thank you :) Anyway I like the idea of these Popes and would definetley add some much needed flavor to the kinda bland line up of Popes I had planned. Speaking of which, there are something like 8 different Popes I have to make and if your interested in making some, feel free to ask me and I'll outline them for ya. But these three will definetly make it into the line up. CaptainCain (talk) 02:06, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. and Pope Gek I (since I forgot to mention) was Spanish and stayed in Europe until he became a Cardinal, and was sent/banished(?) to represent Die Kankerland because of his annoying personality and drug addiction. He had a powerful family so he was never excommunicated or removed from his position; and in the wasteland, all Cardinals had PR issues :P. So, the Spanish-boi chose his Papal name after spending time in Die Kankerland and learning from Afrikaans culture. As for me being involved, those three are all I can think of tonight. And if you're doing 8 popes, then my 3 is enough thievery of your thunder. I don't want to make it MY page, you know. Thanks for hearing my ideas and I'm glad you liked most of 'em. I have a question though, is this new Papal state a continuation straight from the war? Or restarted sometime afterward? And are they still based in the Vatican city? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:45, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' The Papal States are not in anyway related to their european counterparts and rather are based in the Spanish town of Soto La Marina in Tamaulipas. The Papal States were formed in 2142 with the signing of the Papal Charter that basically created the states as they are today, and set the Pope up in his position of power. CaptainCain (talk) 10:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, OK. So it would still work that Gek and Chinau be from Africa, it would just be a longer boat ride (from Africa to Soto La Marina--instead of Africa to Vatican City, which I was confused about) '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 03:23, May 28, 2015 (UTC)' It might just be easier if they were African-American and adopted a Afrikaans name after having read about the language in a Pre-war book. It seems a bit unlikely that a person could survive the trip across the Atlantic, what with all the radiation, unsafe drinking water, hostile wildlife and so on. CaptainCain (talk) 11:02, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Good point. There's only been one person the FO series (I believe) that came from Europe/Africa (Alistair Tenpenny) so the whole reading thing makes more sense. And it would be likely they could read as they would have been raised in the church. Perhaps I'll just write up a character myself though that crossed the Atlantic. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 20:40, May 28, 2015 (UTC)' Sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 03:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) How about Pope Peter II? There has only been one Pope Peter so far. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) New York Factions I wasn't planning on doing anything New York-specific right now, instead going across the Hudson back into Jersey, but I'll get the itch to do some more NYC stuff I'm sure. In linking for some of my NY articles I saw a bunch of references to factions that were established but were never written about: The Lions of New York, The Reclaimation, The Righteous Army of Goo, maybe another one or two. I don't want to overwrite anything that you established about those groups, so is there anything of more substance on them asides for a few mentions in other articles? Dagnirion (talk) 14:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright but feel free to work on Bob's Wreckers at any time. Anyway, as for all the unmade pages in New York you can probably look back on some of OP's old talk pages and find detailed accounts of what I wanted them to be. Although I can say that the Army of the Righteous Goo was meant to be an army of Super Mutant. The Lions of New York was a Fascist Brotherhood chapter and the Reclamation I'm not to sure on. CaptainCain (talk) 16:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) WK PT II Hey CC, I never really got around to this, but i think we should make up a draft of some Papal decrees and laws, especially concerning paisanos, freemen, fuedalism, nobility and the relations between, and the rights of the groups. They do vary from realm to eralm, but there should be some base guidelines i feel. what do you think? the boi Walrus (talk) 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Dibs on the Aztecs the boi Walrus (talk) 16:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay to both. CaptainCain (talk) 20:36, June 21, 2015 (UTC) No problem, Cain :P — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 10:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, just got around to looking over Pope Julius 2, and i noticed the crusade is about forty years too soon. it's something like 2265-70/72 in remote areas. The frontier area is still occasionally contested to the current time, which is the main reason the pope's have supported the many strongmen 'barons' who rule virtually independantly, but that's beside the point. Not to derail to the character or anything, but perhaps julius 3??? the boi Walrus (talk) 21:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC) The crusade I describe in the Julius II is an entirely different conflict from the Southern Crusade. CaptainCain (talk) 02:20, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sorry aboot that the boi Walrus (talk) 10:52, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Its fine dude. CaptainCain (talk) 11:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC) hey CC, sine we are re-doing adoptions, perhaps Gordon could use some tuning? the boi Walrus (talk) 02:31, July 20, 2015 (UTC) We're not really re-doing adoptions, and even then Gordon isn't up for grabs. CaptainCain (talk) 03:08, July 20, 2015 (UTC) let me rephrase; perhaps you'd care to rewrite it since it doesn't follow the whole "build on what was there" rule/stipulation thing? A empty town in texas sometimes picked over isn't really a town occupied both by people and soldiers of some large mentioned-only faction. the boi Walrus (talk) 03:56, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I see your point, at some point I intend to rewrite the page but as of right now I have my hands full with the Federales and the Protectorate, along with whats left of Ashley Goddard and my other two half completed characters. CaptainCain (talk) 12:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) alright, and that reminds me, what would you say her personality is like? i would have contributed some, but i couldn't really get a feel that seemed right. the boi Walrus (talk) 13:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) hey CC, when you get a chance, can you update the wiki map with some of your stuff? i add my stuff as i go, but it's nice to have your stuff as points of reference. the boi Walrus (talk) 00:40, July 23, 2015 (UTC) The Perpetuals (making this a sub-point for point of convience) DId you warn him on the 40k wiki as well? i get the feeling he would notice that a bit more. Also, if he does drop it, think i could adopt it, or should i take it up with OP? I wanna try my hand at overpoweredness for once. the boi Walrus (talk) 19:51, July 8, 2015 (UTC) He said he'd be working on the page, but like I said I gave him 10 days. CaptainCain (talk) 22:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) For the Boise stuff i'm re-writing, how much of it am i allowed to change in the name of rule friendliness? because i can get them changed, but it might be somewhat dramatic changes (That still hold onto the core principlals at least) the boi Walrus (talk) 13:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Try to stay at least somewhat faithful to what T42 had written, but do what is necessary. CaptainCain (talk) 15:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) 'Righteous Army of Goo' Would you be interested in doing a colab article about them. I had this idea about the Gowanus Canal, already super polluted in the present, mutating people that went into the water. Turning people that enter into it into mutants, and hell, even the name (Goowanus), the two seem like they can fit together. Dagnirion (talk) 04:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure, I can co-lab them. Their name is Army of the Righteous Goo though. CaptainCain (talk) 11:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ''Hunter North; tribute to FSS I've done Hunter North, a gunner in the U.S.S. Constitution . Seeing as you weren't online, I've decided to post a message on your talk instead (+ it will get me a badge :D). I'm seeking advice on how to improve on the page as well as what to add to Red Road Caravan. Since you are the senior that welcomed me, I seek advice from an experienced user. Any suggestions? Ps. Can't forget to sign. Or you know - you'll kill me, create a makeshift grave instead of buy one for me, et cetera. #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 14:06, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Ps. Ps. Want to play a map game? #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 14:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Right okay, I like the fact that he's a gunner but due to canon conflicts with the upcoming Fallout game the ship used by the Freedom of the Sea Society will no longer be named the USS Constitution, but rather it will be known as the USS Banner so please adjust your article accordingly. Next as much as I appreciate the fact that your incorporating other users work into Hunter's page its just plain unrealistic for him and his family to move all the way from the Southwest all the way to New Jersey. Before the massive wipe that took place on this wiki prior to my arrival there were many globetrotting characters going from one end of the Fallout world to the next, and with all the dangers that are posed to a person in the wasteland (Raiders, Slavers, Mutants, etc.) this is just plain unrealistic. How about he is born in New Jersey in Brick City or Junkport? Then from there he joins up with the FSS. I like that he's a tribute, but he needs some work. CaptainCain (talk) 21:21, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Working on it. I agree that it is nice to incorporate other users' work, but I also agree that it is more important that it is realistic. #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 07:09, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Good I'm glad we agree. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm trying to cramp your style or anything but its just a necessity to maintain the quality of content on this wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 12:43, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ¡Muy Interesante! : I'll take up the suggestion, it'll be interesting what I could think up of what happened just a little way south of the border. : MerchantofDeath (talk) 03:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : Glad to hear it MoD. I look forward to your entry. CaptainCain (talk) 03:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) hey first i love that you are a patriot i mean i never knew people can write that on here second about the ITR when will the Canadates for deletion be tooken off i can fix it it will be redeemed the reason why i messed up was because this was my first article and i should of been smart and read the rules. But what if i write alot of good and non violating stuff will that be good and the canadate for deletion thing be tooken off? also could you read what i have so far on the ITR thank you sorry that last message about the ITR that was me Weebs sorry i forgot to sign--Weebs (talk) 01:43, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, the deletion tag will be removed when the issues with the article have been corrected and as of right now the ITR is still too rule breaking for me to consider removing the tag. Secondly, writing a plethora of "good" articles won't make the issues with the ITR disappear. As it stands, several of your other articles have some serious canon and rule issues and should be addressed as soon as possible. CaptainCain (talk) 11:22, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Transportation Can i make a mutated horse type thing so then we can have people that have transportation?--Weebs (talk) 04:54, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't know you'd have to tell me a bit more about these mutated horses before I go okaying anything. CaptainCain (talk) 11:18, July 5, 2015 (UTC) well i need a name for them but you will be able to ride it plus the only reson why i write so many articles is because i have alot of ideas--Weebs (talk) 15:03, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Horses, check out the section referencing unicorns. Make something like that for your pages. Perhaps you should slow down with the creation, take time to correct your pages, develop them, make them longer and fit in with the wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 21:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Independent Texas Republic Is the ITR still a stub and canidate for deletion. I know it was not good at first but i think this is a bit ridiculos now. Not in a bad way. Weebs (talk) 20:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : --OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes thank you Weebs (talk) 00:23, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I removed the stub and deletion thing that is what you said correct? Weebs (talk) 02:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Categories How do I delete catagories. I put Organization and i dont want that. How do i get rid of that? Also this is weebs sorry forgot to say Weebs (talk) 12:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Pequeño Cielo - Howitzer Contest So I plan to write an article about a town in Manuel Benavides, Chihuahua by the name of Pequeño Cielo. Any advice before I start? Ps. Sorry for my inactivity, I've been busy due to some major events in school. #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 14:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Nah not really, just make whatever your intending to make your town into abides the rules. CaptainCain (talk) 15:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I was allowed to take the tags off the ITR right? Weebs (talk) 19:29, July 9, 2015 (UTC) never mind sorry i saw something and it was something else my bad Weebs (talk) 19:30, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The Patriots Can i make a page called the patriots. They are a faction. Weebs (talk) 03:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Your not giving me enough information on these guys, What does that tell me about these guys other than they share a name with a faction already on the wiki. What are they? What kind of weapons do they undoubtably have? Do they have access to Power Armor or Vertibirds? These questions and any others that are relavent to this faction should be answered before you go making anything. CaptainCain (talk) 03:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Right sorry, their was a US Aircraft carrier, the USS Indiana (because i live their) and they were in the ocean right when the bombs fell. They lived on the ship for years sending hunting parties on vertibirds and on little boats to land. Their goal is too make the New America. Can they have vertibirds. They use weapons but they may be OP but just wait till the ending (they all die). Weebs (talk) 03:59, July 11, 2015 (UTC) No to vertibirds and no to the operational carrier, there are only two carriers on this wiki and both are either permanently tethered to shore, or docked in the harbor and aren't really sea worthy. Can this group exist without it needing vertibirds and an aircraft carrier? CaptainCain (talk) 04:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Can they be from a Aircraft Carrier like originate from one and live on land and also is it fine if they are a type of brotherhood with the ancestors former US soldiers? Also can they have artillery. They may sound OP but at the end the ITR is going to eliminate them. Weebs (talk) 04:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Again, no to the artillery. This site has had too many super powerful paramilitary armies that dominate anyone and everyone that get in their way, even if they are eventually destroyed, it just looks bad. They can be descended from US Soldiers but don't make them into another brotherhood. CaptainCain (talk) 10:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok i wasnt going to make them a brotherhood. But you know cannons right lke the ones during the civil war and stuff. Can the ITR have those. They dont mass produce them. Weebs (talk) 16:27, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Gonna turn that one down aswell. CaptainCain (talk) 18:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ok can they have small short range mortars? sorry its just that i was going to make them do something. Weebs (talk) 19:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) You realize that mortars are just like civil war era artillery, that are just like modern day artillery in the sense that they are peices of heavy ordinance right? I'm willing to allow the small, short ranged mortars with regular rounds, but don't do anything crazy. CaptainCain (talk) 19:21, July 11, 2015 (UTC) not to nit-pick, but there is another carrier on the wiki: Navis Damnatorum the boi Walrus (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Thank you and this isnt a aircraftcarrier it is a Destroyer. Weebs (talk) 20:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Can i make it were either the Patriots were given the vaccine that lets them be ammune to the Modified FEV or can i let the Enclave come and give it to them because i was thinking of making it were they would be the main starters of the US after the FEV was released. Weebs (talk) 20:30, July 12, 2015 (UTC) No, that is insanely canon breaking. CaptainCain (talk) 01:29, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok sorry. Weebs (talk) 01:32, July 13, 2015 (UTC) TL;DR ....what is our policies on here about psykers/psychic powers and cyborgs/cybernetics. I know some of these topics may sound like an amateur topic (ex. "TEH ENCLVAE HVE RBOT PEOPLS THAT KILL3D EVERY1 IN EARTH!?!:!!!1212), but I have my own defense against that: 1. It's in the Fallout universe (i.e.- F1, 2, 3, and coming up to 4) in the form of implants, body parts and other skills; so it must be included somewhere in fanon. & 2. If used correctly, it can lead to some pretty awesome and well thought out articles. That's all I got :D MerchantofDeath (talk) 03:21, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Psykers are a big no at least with me, but synths I'm prepared to allow. CaptainCain (talk) 03:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Yessss, the cyborgs/synths will make for some interesting characters and locales. Guy smacking you in the face with a titanium hand= amazing. Why about psykers though? Too overpowered? MerchantofDeath (talk) 04:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll be returning. I've been busy lately. Sooner or later, I'll return with another info dump on the Broken Banks and *hopefully* the narrative. ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 05:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I think it's just because psyker's powers are not well defined. How powerful are they? MongoosePirate (talk) 05:32, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Psykers appeared to only be over powered or just plain stupid. i.e the weatherman character in New Vegas. CaptainCain (talk) 10:38, July 13, 2015 (UTC) McDonally Just delete Jaime McDonally. It's an unneeded page that could potentially change the story of another page or two of mine if it is to be adopted. Thanks! Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 06:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks for responding. CaptainCain (talk) 10:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Pedro vs. Clint http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Comancheros#Notable_Comancheros http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro_Salvidar Would it be okay if Pedro's article ends with him preparing to confront Clint Perez so as to defend his new Barony? MongoosePirate (talk) 05:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) sure. CaptainCain (talk) 10:37, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC) The Chat if you saw me say something about vertibirds in the chat i was saying that the enclave could have bombed the BoS citadel any day. Weebs (talk) 18:12, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Sugarbombed.com Saw that you were a member of the site too. What's you account name? Mines the same as it is here. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:33, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Found ya MongoosePirate (talk) 01:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Can i contibute to the Perpeturals? Weebs (talk) 01:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) That's my article, and no the boi Walrus (talk) 01:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) − No, Weebs, the Perpetuals are in a delicate phase right now. Walrus is working on them. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Before asking me a question, I think you should listen to the song and then you'll get a feel for what I want on here. CaptainCain (talk) 02:08, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ok sorry i was just going to add a bit. Weebs (talk) 02:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) The Texas Republic Does the Texas Republic still need work? Weebs (talk) 16:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) wanna join chat? Weebs (talk) 13:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Harland Hey CC, I was wondering if you could shorten up your end of Harland's article. I want to make it more a summary than a story. We could post links that depict (in detail) Harland's adventures but his page will take days to scroll through if don't shorten it up. PS: I plan to add on once I finish summarizing my end up. And then I'll do FB side of the story, but it'll be more vague then what he probably was going to write :( '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 20:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC)' Alright I'll get to it. CaptainCain (talk) 22:12, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Are you gonna' do that now? If so I'll close my tab. I didn't start editing but I was gonna' today. :P, PS: Thanks, and I like your level of detail but we have to cut down, you know? you think you could shorthand and still keep a lot of detail? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 22:29, July 17, 2015 (UTC)' I have my hands full at the moment, I won't be getting around to it for a little while. So go ahead and edit away. CaptainCain (talk) 22:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Claim Fort Brown Hey, CC, can I claim Fort Brown, Texas? It's close to Matamoros, Harland's hometown and I wanted to claim it so I could write an article for it and create one for Matamoros in August/September after I finish Delgato and Harland. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC)' Go for it. CaptainCain (talk) 23:47, July 17, 2015 (UTC) In chat wanna join? Weebs (talk) 13:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Wanna join chat? Weebs (talk) 19:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Wanna join chat? Weebs (talk) 21:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Chihuahua City On the contrary, the changes I made were to help Weebs with his article in Chihuahua. There are plenty other groups and chem cartels in Chihuahua City that can be created. I just thought a new conflict might spice things on the region. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Restoring an article Hey, could you bring the Elysians page back please? I'm in the mood for rehabilitating my work on the wiki. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:00, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I see you've been listening to OP. No worries. I dig. ;) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:09, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Come on now. You're giving off OP vibes. I'm seriously starting to believe in the possibility of a hive mind here. Resist man, resist! Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:16, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree with OP's policies and on account that those policies haven't changed they are thus still in effect. CaptainCain (talk) 22:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC) You'll have to forgive me, but I've been gone for a while now, and I'm not aware of OP's policies here. What are our Lord and Savior's new rules? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:30, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Also I'm in chat. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I need the Elysian page deleted. I want to focus on one page at a time before moving on to the other. I copied all of the work from the article, so your actions weren't totally in vain. Thanks for the help by the way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) New Castle way republic Since i adopted the New Castle way republic, i removed the stub thing ok. The reason is because i am doing the page and it will not be a stub. So is it fine that i removed the stub tag? Also can you take of the Organization category of the New Castle way republic? thank you Weebs (talk) 01:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Don't want to — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:39, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Cain, this is the Rotten Russian I currently can't seem to get on most of the fanon, so I am gonna do the stuff I want to post on here on the FFC, and then have walrus transfer them over, Currently on the list of projects I am gonna have him post for me is one called Fort Isaac, which sits kinda on the border of the Saltlands, The Highlands, and the Royal Dominion, I am gonna make a few characters probably, and was gonna try and make at least 3 weapons for the mexico area (none of which I will post here till you get a chance to look them over and approve, I don't know what the weapons are yet, or the characters, but when I do, I will shoot the links your way Donovan McClain, AKA Dmietri Volkov the Rotten Russian PS: this seems to be the only parts of the Fanon I can access without issue I'll review your pages as you write them demetri, also weapons pages ni longer exist on this wiki and should be attributed to characters rather than their own pages. CaptainCain (talk) 04:35, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey congratulations on a successful contest. Don't let the haters get you down, it worked fine. You can't let one or two bad apples spoil the bunch, you got needed content in Mexico. Homosursussus (talk) 16:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Well i have some questions 1. will i be kicked of the this wiki 2. what is the difference between this wiki and the rp and fanfiction? 3. could you maybe show me how i shoukd write and make my content? 4. is all my content bad? thank and please reply on my talk page Weebs (talk) 12:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Well first off your not being kicked off, this is simply a suggestion because you content doesn't fit in with the greater fanon on this site and the Fanfic wiki is a much more liberal in terms of what it allows. The Fanfic wiki I prefer on account that the RP wiki is full of a hlf-dozen contradictory universes that follow no set of guidelines, no rules and flagrantly break canon like it means nothing to the series. The Fanfic wiki simply allows you to expand exapnd the Fallout universe with greater freedom. To address number 4; I've tried, number 5; Your content isn't bad it just doesn't fit in here. CaptainCain (talk) 15:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC) What do i write on the fanfic there is no rules and most things look pre-war Weebs (talk) 21:06, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Whatever you want weebs. CaptainCain (talk) 21:17, July 29, 2015 (UTC) About the Sandbox Thanks for the fix! I knew I was going to fuck it up Lol :P MerchantofDeath (talk) 18:52, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Idaho Brotherhood of Steel I would just like to bring this travesty to you attention. It seems that Homo is ignorant that the Idaho BOS ties into any other articles. I don't want T's pages turning into jokes like Viva's. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Old pages Shoiuld i delete my old pages and are the The Wolves good to keep? or can i make another tribe so i can some how contribute to this wiki? Weebs (talk) 12:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The wolves are fine. If you want to ake another tribe then g ahead. CaptainCain (talk) 12:56, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Chat please MongoosePirate (talk) 17:22, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Adopting an article Yeah, I saw the blog yesterday, but given that I'm barely progressing on my own articles as it is, I don't believe it would be prudent at this time for me to take on another article. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:14, July 31, 2015 (UTC) can i add to the Baranari bay thing? Weebs (talk) 03:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I have decided that I would like to work with you on the Bartaria Bay project.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 23:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Cool what do you have in mind. CaptainCain (talk) 01:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC)